


Markiplier Moodboard: Night & Day

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Digital Art, Elder God, F/M, Fanart, Headcanon, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A moodboard I created, inspired by Mark's relationship with the adorable Amy... and wondering how Dark might use that to his advantage.





	Markiplier Moodboard: Night & Day

> “ _Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom-tom_  
>  When the jungle’s shadows fall  
> Like the tick, tick, tock of the stately clock  
> As it stands against the wall  
> Like the drip, drip, drip of the raindrops  
> When the summer shower is through  
> So a voice within me keeps repeating  
> ‘You, you, you…’”  
> – Cole Porter

Amy feels like something’s up with Mark. His normally energetic personality has seemed to dim quite a bit, and he appears to be suffering in silence, quietly brooding when he thinks she’s not looking. He isn’t acting at all like himself, and she can’t help but wonder… Did she do or say something wrong? Is he falling out of love with her? Then again, maybe she’s getting a little paranoid, and it’s just the pressure of keeping his channel afloat while under Dark’s scrutiny is getting to him. She knows Dark – not personally, but she’s heard of Him – is a manipulative and incredibly powerful demon that has it out for her sweet, loving boyfriend.

She knows she should be more worried about Mark, but she’s beginning to like this serious, pensive side he rarely seems to show. And the intensity of his silent gaze upon her is… well, it’s actually pretty damn sexy.

Dark has quietly begun the machinations of His revenge for Mark’s mockery of Him and for having been shot. He originally took over Mark’s life, posing as the Youtuber to both make Mark miserable and to further His plans for the channel’s audience of millions. What He wasn’t counting on was Amy. Her sunny smiles and lighthearted conversations with Him has been a balm to His interminable isolation, and He finds Himself unable to resist her natural charm. They are as different as night and day, yet He can’t help longing to be around her every waking moment. She doesn’t know that the man who holds her in his arms when the shadows begin to stretch is not her human boyfriend, but an immortal demon in disguise. And it pains Him, to know that He can never lay claim to her heart… because she loves Mark and not Him.

His lies are going to catch up with Him sooner or later… and there will be heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> For a little while now, I’ve had the mental image of Dark falling for Amy. Not Peebles the alien girl, or Peevils the demoness – Amy. Make of that what you will.


End file.
